Intertwined Hearts and Destinies
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Sora and Riku have been back for six months. Kairi has horrible memories of them leaving without her. Sora and Kairi are dating. R&R rating may change over time


_**Intertwined Hearts and Destinies **_

_**Kairi:**_

"I'll come back to you. I promise!" Sora exclaimed as I woke up suddenly breathing heavily. I have been having this same dream for several weeks now even though Sora and Riku have been back to Destiny Islands for about six months. Even though I know that the worlds were on their way to peace I couldn't help but worry. Yuffie has come to visit with Leon a few times and they both have the same theory. That I keep dreaming this because of my fear of being left behind again. Which I could understand that. Sora hasn't been told about it yet. He would blow it out of proportion if he did. Which Leon and Cloud are right when they say this. I swear though the three of them act more like brothers than friends and comrades. Yuffie and Aerith agree with me on this. We were currently visiting our friends for the holidays in Radiant Garden. I was staying with Yuffie and Leon while the boys were staying with Cloud and Aerith. Which we thought was for the best. I heard movement outside my door before it opened to reveal a sleepy looking Yuffie. "Kairi, I love you like a little sister and everything but I think it is time that you tell Sora. I mean he is your boyfriend after all right?" Yuffie asked as we heard another set of footprints at my door. "Kairi does this happen every night?" Leon asked putting his arms around Yuffie's waist. "Only the nights that Sora and I spend apart. Which has been very frequent the last few weeks." I said with a sigh. "We all know that you don't want to worry him. But it might be time to tell him about what these nightmare entail. And until you do you won't get a sound night's sleep." Leon said. "Leon that was strangely helpful." Yuffie said with a smile on her face. Leon responded by picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Once again leaving me alone in bed in the dark of the night. With only my thoughts of what was just said as company. If I was on the island I would take my boat out to the place where we all hang out to think. You see once Sora got back we normally spend most nights together wrapped up in each other's arms. I felt safe and loved there. But without it at times I felt lonely.

_**The Next Day:**_

We were all gathered in the Leonhart-Kisaragi household. "So we have a reason for summoning you all here." Leon said as we were all seated around the table for a family dinner. We all knew that something was up. I already knew what the news was because Yuffie had told me a few days ago when she came to the Islands. Ever since then I have kept the secret from the others. This is not always an easy task to do. Especially, when one of those people happen to be Sora Hunter. He seems to normally know when something is up. "Well I have asked for Yuffie's hand in marriage and she said yes!" Leon exclaimed as he stood. Shortly there where grins from everyone around the table. We all got up to congratulate the engaged couple including Cloud. Who is known for his icy attitude. But we all act like a family of sorts none the less. We all started to talk at once. But you could feel the love inside the room. When one was looking Yuffie pulled me aside since the guys had bombarded Leon. "You need to tell him today. I'm serious sweetie each time it keeps getting worse." Yuffie whispered so that only I would hear her. "I know I am telling him later on." I answered as we heard Aerith giggle at the guy's behavior. "Seriously guys I need to breath!" Leon exclaimed as escaped their vice grip asking him all kinds of questions. "I thought that the girls would do that to you and I was safe." Leon said to Yuffie after he placed a kiss on her cheek. "They know better Squall." Yuffie said with a mischievous smile on her lips. "The whole she is one of the strongest ninja's that we know also has something to do with it." Aerith said as she laughed at the look on Leon's face.

_**Later on:**_

_**With Sora and Kairi:**_

"Seems kind of weird doesn't it?" Sora asked. "How so they've been together as partners every day since the Heartless war began. So it doesn't seem that odd to me." I said. "That makes sense. You're right Kairi." Sora said. " Sora there is something that I need to tell you. That has been going on since you returned." I said looking at anywhere but at Sora. "What is it Kairi?" Sora asked. "Well…. I've been having these horrid nightmares that you and Riku leave me again. They seem so real. The only times they don't happen is when your with me when I'm asleep." I said right before it got really quiet. I couldn't tell what Sora was thinking after I told him.


End file.
